the bloodpack leader and the soul sucking demon
by warchief grom hellscream
Summary: Tsukune has become a vampire from the blood Moka gave him and is now finally with moka,his one true love. Mizore and Yukari accepted and moved on but are still friend with them but Kurumu didn't take it so lightly and abandon from the group and a new student appear with a the same last name as Ginei Morioka and a hated monster arise in the school with eyes on moka


two newcomers

**i decided to make mizore have a new lover cause im soooooooooo cool he will start of as a bad guy **  
_

tsukune opened his blood red eyes he saw kurumu and mizore and yukari. they all gasped as they saw him "TSUKUNE YOU LOOK SO SEXY AS A VAMPIRE"kurumu squealed. kurumu ran and jumped up to give tsukune her famous hug but tsukune moved away "huh tsukune whats the matter" kurumu asked "i finally chosen who i want to be with" tsukune said with a blank face "and who would that be" mizore asked

mizore: i know its me cause i'm his snow bunny

yukari: no its me

kurumu: its me right tsukune

"no its no of you sorry girls but is moka my one true love"tsukune said plainly

"WHAT!" all the girls said at once

"yes i'm sorry i hope we can stay friends but just friends"tsukune said

inner moka: which moka do you mean

"both of you as a vampire it is only fair i be with inner moka but in my human form i will be with outer moka"tsukune said

inner moka i really don't understand that but if that is what you wish then i will grant it for you tsukune

inner moka had a look in her eyes which made tsukune blush

"tsukune...this feeling...its strange i think i-i-i love you" "moka asked

"moka im glad you return these feelings" tsukune started to walk towards her and planted a kiss her they were really getting into it

"did they forget we are here" mizore asked

"what will we do about kuyou" yukari asked

"tsukune TSUKUNE YOUR SUCH A JERK" kurumu yelled as she ran away "kurumu wait" tsukune called

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" kurumu ran away to the couldnt see where was going but she just wanted to get as faraway as possible. she found a tree stump and started to cry.

"why do you call after aren't i the one you love" inner moka asked tsukune with annoyance in her crimson eyes "yeah but she is m friend" tsukune said to moka "was your friend. a real friend is supposed to be happy if their friend found someone they love not run away like a coward does she is no real friend" inner moka stated " hmmmm maybe your right maybe she wasn't a real friend" "tsukune shouldn't we be getting to our dorms we have class tomorrow" yukari said "oh yeah thanks yukari lets go guys"

**the next day**

kurumu p.o.v

kurumu woke up on the very tree stump she has been crying on all night "that jerk how come it was moka and not me why couldnt it be me" then kurumu saw a man walking to school he was tall had long pale purple hair his eyes where a grayish whitish he had a big smile and had a hand in his pocket '_who is he I've never seen him before'_

"OH THAT'S RIGHT I'VE GOT TO GET TO CLASS!" kurumu grew her wings and flew away toward yokai academy where the vampire jerk tsukune goes to  
kurumu walked into class and walked to her seat without even glancing at tsukune or moka so she didn't the blue rosary around tsukune neck

she sat down in her chair and looked strait at " class we have two new student " said with her usual excited tone "please welcome reikon and ookami every body noticed reikon first since he had pale purple and a very big smile he was pretty tall for a sophomore ookami was plain gorgeous he had short black hair a green headband and he looked just like ginei but just way nicer. ookami really caught kurumu's attention not just because he was gorgeous' he gave her the feeling tsukune gave her when he begged moka not to hurt kurumu anymore"_this feeling is strange yet so familiar is it love?_" please reikon take a seat next to saizou and ookami sit next to kurumu please "as you say sensei" reikon voice was emotionless and dull but he looked so happy it was so confusing "yes sensei " ookami voice was soft yet intimidating as soon as he sat down he looked at her kurumu started to blush when he gave her a smile "_ why am i blushing d-do i like him'_ kurumu asked her self reikon looked her way and his smile grew a bit '_ ewwww he is so creepy" _ kurumu thought to herself

when class ended tsukune walk kurumu's way she panicked she was trying avoid him "kurumu i have something to say to you" '_ ugh might as well get this over with' _ "what is is tsukune"tsukune flinched visibly kurumu's words were full of anger "im sorry kurumu i love moka its the way i feel but please can we still be friends please kurumu please"

"mmmmmmmm fine but our friendship will be much different ok tsukune" this time she said it without the anger "ok kurumu thank you so much" " OK your welcome"

mokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaas .v_

moka was walking down the hall looking for tsukune they were supposed to hang out after class but he was nowhere to be found "looking for some moka akashiya" moka looked around to see who said that and she found out who said reikon "hello vampire" " how did you"" find out your a vampire oh thats simple you see im a s class super monster a kon-oni( means soul demon kon means soul and oni means demon) y-y-your a parasite monster reikon flicked his hair out his face "yes i am and im here to consume your soul"

_

**bet you didnt see thaat one coming muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha cliffhanger mofos muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha but dont take it to the heart plz reveiw it will make me continue so plz continue to read and review my homes pplz also who should reikon love interest mizore,kokoa,or oc or none plz chose thank yoou hopefully you readers will review and tell me what you think and the voted for reikon pairing**


End file.
